The first conversion of 1,2, 1,3, and 1,4-cyclohexanediones to their corresponding bis(trimethylsiloxy)-cyclohexadienes has been accomplished. These compounds have potential application in the Diels-Alder reaction. 1-(Trimethylsilyl)imidazole (TMSI) has been found to react with 1,3-dicarbonyl compounds to give trimethylsilyl enol ethers in high yield. The reaction involves heating a mixture of the 1,3-dicarbonyl compound, hexamethyldisilizane, and a catalytic amount of imidazole. The merits of this method of silylation are high yield, simplicity, and rapidity.